


Bees?...Seriously?

by potterblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterblue/pseuds/potterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester just wanted to do the errands for Sam and go for a drive. He got a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees?...Seriously?

Dean was on a supply run, just driving down to the local fruit stand. He was so fricken sick of not being able to eat real food. Dick Roman had ruined everything worth while. No burgers or pie, it was going to kill him. At least he was behind the wheel of a car, even if his baby was still on lock down. Maybe he'd go for a ride after he got Sam's stupid carrots. Dean pulled up to the fruit stand and got out of the car. He perused through the rows of vegetables. Fruit stand might not have been the word for it, it was huge, every fruit Dean knew in like three different variations. He was a bit overwhelmed but clutching the list he was able to get the few things Sam had needed. He held on to the bags and walked back to his car. 'I will go for that drive' he decided in his head. He got behind the wheel of the frankly unimpressive car he had been driving in lately. Pulling away from the weird super-healthy market Dean drove on to some side roads. Before long he was driving through a bright forest road. He came to the bank of a river, a small drive led down to the water so that athletic people could put in kayaks or boats or something. River banks always made him think of Castiel and how he'd risen from a river as Emanuel, and how he come back into Dean's life only to go completely nuts. Dean grabbed a beer from the cooler in the trunk and went to sit on the hood of the car. 'Cas would like it here' he thought gently swatting and some small flying insects. Dean put his head in his hands, he was glad the angel was back but his crazy was particularly hard to deal with.

"Cas what am I going to do with you" He thought out loud, his voice sounding too loud in the shade of the trees. He took a drag from the beer bottle he had been holding.

"Hello Dean" all of a sudden there was the sound of bees and the voice of the particular angel that had been going through his head. Dean jumped so hard that he sloshed beer all over the knee of his jeans. He stood up quickly and turned to face the hood of the car where the insane angel was seated...covered in bees...and...nothing else.

"Oh Jesus fricken Christ! CAS! Where are your clothes!" Castiel frowned a little and the bees on his face moved around, their buzzing becoming louder.

"The bee's feet got stuck in the button holes, so I took them off. " Dean opened his mouth to yell at the idiotic angel but he caught himself.

"Why are you here, naked, and covered in bees!" He tried to keep his voice calm but at the end of the sentence he had slipped into yelling.

"You called me here" The naked angel said calmly waving his hand around to play with the bees that were floating around it.

"No Cas, im good you can go play with your bee's." Dean ran a hand down his face and when he looked up again there was one lone bee flying around lazily. "Friggin' angels!" Dean swatted a hand at the fat little insect only to get stung on his middle finger. "Dammit!"


End file.
